Seducing a vampire
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Ella no entendía que los motivos de Edward para negarse eran casi inverosímiles, por lo que sin pensarlo se dirigió a su casa a medianoche. Lo que no sabía era que terminaría seduciendo a un vampiro. UA. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ La saga Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_**Summary: **_Ella no entendía que los motivos de Edward para negarse eran casi inverosímiles, por lo que sin pensarlo se dirigió a su casa a medianoche. Lo que no sabía era que terminaría seduciendo a un vampiro. UA. OneShot

* * *

_**Seducing a vampire**_

_Londres, 1812._

La joven Isabella ajustó su capa de noche, manteniendo así su rostro entre las sombras, sabía que si alguien la descubría deambulando por las calles a esas horas y sin compañía sería su perdición. Así también como si descubrían hacía donde se dirigía a esas horas de la noche.

Con pasos sigilosos, rodeó el enorme jardín de su mansión, abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido las enormes rejas de metal oscuro y se deslizo al exterior. Comenzó a caminar, había pensado en esperar un carruaje de alquiler pero no estaba segura de cuanto demoraría en pasar uno y ella, sin lugar a dudas no tenía tiempo para perder. Así que con pasos raudos comenzó a avanzar por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, la escasa luz del alumbrado público a duras penas lograba iluminar el suelo por el cual transitaba, de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba al escuchar algún ruido fuera de lugar en el silencio de la noche. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero intentaba conservar la calma, de verdad lo intentaba.

Sabía que lo que hacía era una locura, una señorita de la respetable familia Swan nunca debía ser vista sin su carabina, mucho menos de noche, deambulando por las calles de Londres, pero ella no tenía otra opción.

Él la había dejado sin opciones.

Edward Masen era el nombre de quien la tenia cometiendo tal imprudencia.

El oscuro marqués había robado su corazón de manera ineludible durante su primer baile de la temporada.

―Señorita Swan…―dijo la amable Lady Brandon, la anfitriona del baile y madre de su mejor amiga de los tiempos del colegio, Alice―. Lord Masen me ha pedido que os presente―añadió con una sonrisa cómplice indicando a su acompañante.

Bella agradeció haber decidido portar un abanico aquella noche de verano, le sirvió para disimular el impacto que le provocó aquella petición.

Edward era aquello con lo que cualquier muchachita soñaría. Alto, de contextura firme como se evidenciaba en la forma en que se le ajustaba el impecable frac, su cabello era de una extraña tonalidad cobriza que se le antojo adorable. Su rostro era una oda a los escultores clásicos. De seguro, él haría palidecer al mismísimo Apolo. Sus ojos de un impresionante color verde estaban fijos en ella, le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado que no hizo más que quitarle el aliento.

―Señorita Swan…―le dijo con una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba la mano enguantada que la joven tímidamente había extendido, luego del «sutil» recordatorio de su acompañante acerca de la cortesía. Él beso sus nudillos con suavidad y Bella no pudo evitar que el sonrojo arrebolara sus mejillas.

―Encantada de conocerlo, lord Masen…―pronuncio apenas, perdida en aquellos ojos que estaban fijos en su rostro.

―El placer es todo mío―le respondió él.

Desde aquella noche, no había dejado de pensar en lord Masen y sus impactantes ojos verdes.

Él no había insistido en pedir uno de sus bailes o en acercarse a hablar nuevamente durante toda la velada, aquello había confundido a Bella, pero no le había restado interés. Ese hombre con apenas saludarla la había cautivado, había algo en él, en la manera en que se expresaba y se movía. Algo en sus gestos, que conseguía mantenerla hipnotizada, a ella y a todas las mujeres del salón.

―Dicen que acaba de regresar de la India―le comentó Alice cerca de la mesa de refrigerios―, al parecer mantiene unos cuantos negocios por allí. Dicen que su titulo es relativamente reciente, lo heredo de su abuelo…

―¿Cómo es que sabes tanto si acaba de llegar? ―le preguntó la castaña, su mirada fija en Edward quien en aquellos momentos hablaba con lady Brandon y su madre. Ambas sonreían coquetamente como si fueran debutantes en su primera temporada.

―Es lo que anda diciendo Lauren Mallory…

―Entonces no podemos estar seguras de que aquello sea cierto―le respondió mientras tomaba uno de los refrigerios dispuestos en la mesa.

―Sí, tienes razón, Lauren es una chismosa―Bella asintió de acuerdo.

Cuando su padre llego, tiempo después, hasta donde se encontraba para informarle que era hora de que todos volvieran a casa, Bella suspiró frustrada. Habría deseado que _él_ la sacara a bailar, pero por otro lado, la temporada recién comenzaba, tal vez en el siguiente baile tuviera su oportunidad.

El siguiente baile fue oficiado en su propia residencia. Emmett, su hermano mayor, acababa de oficializar su compromiso con Rosalie Hale, la chica más bella de todo Londres y a la cual cortejaba desde la temporada anterior. Bella sabia que la rubia no le había puesto las cosas para nada sencillas a su hermano, pero esperaba sinceramente que fueran felices. Además, Emmett se veía sumamente enamorado.

La castaña se había emocionado cuando supo que milord Masen era uno de los invitados al evento.

El viento helado le cortaba las mejillas por lo que se cubrió un poco más con la capucha, le quedaban tan solo unas pocas cuadras para alcanzar la residencia de Masen en la ciudad, durante parte del trayecto se había comenzado a recriminar su decisión. Arriesgaba mucho con todo esto. Sabía muy bien el castigo que la sociedad infringía a las mujeres cuando eran encontradas en una situación poco decorosa. Que la encontraran sola deambulando rumbo a la residencia de un hombre soltero durante la noche era un evidente suicidio social.

Pero ella debía correr el riesgo. Lord Masen le debía una explicación.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, la joven debutante y el marqués comenzaron un inocente flirteo. Durante el baile de compromiso de su hermano él se atrevió finalmente a pedirle un baile que la joven aceptó gustosa.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes y aunque ella se consideraba una pésima bailarina ―siempre cometía algún desliz durante sus clases en la academia― en los brazos de Edward se sintió como una experta. El vals, baile nuevo en los salones, parecía hecho para ellos dos. Sus manos enguantadas fuertemente unidas, la presión de la mano de Edward sobre su esbelta cintura―afinada aun más por el uso del corsé― y su propia palma, firmemente posicionada en el ancho y fuerte hombro de él. Bailaban, mejor dicho, flotaban por la pista sin perder nunca el contacto visual.

Bella nunca había visto ojos tan verdes como aquellos. _Hipnotizantes, cautivantes, intrigadores._

La muchacha se lamento de que las costumbres de la época tomaran por mal visto bailar más de tres veces con la misma persona. Por ella hubiera permanecido toda la noche danzando junto a Edward y al parecer el joven marqués tenia la misma idea. Por lo que debieron conformarse con mantener una animada conversación―acerca de sus preferencias musicales y otros temas inocuos― todo esto supervisado por la acompañante de Bella, la señorita Smith, quien no les quitaba un ojo de encima como buena carabina.

Al terminar la velada, Edward le pidió permiso para visitarla, al día siguiente, a la hora del té, Bella aceptó encantada, el sonrojo enmarcaba sus mejillas.

Y ese tan solo fue el comienzo, sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, todas estas supervisadas claro está. Encuentros en Hyde Park cuando la joven salía a cabalgar y por supuesto, las infaltables reuniones de la sociedad que les permitían verse y charlar aun más. Bailes, cenas, conciertos y demás. Bella no tenía ojos para nadie más y al parecer, Edward tampoco. Jamás lo vio bailar con alguien más y solo respondía de manera caballerosa las atenciones de las otras damas.

Pero a ninguna de ellas la miraba como la miraba a ella.

Sus ojos verdes solo brillaban cuando estaban fijos en sus ojos y aquellos labios finos se curvaban en una coqueta sonrisa solo para ella.

Bella lo sabía, estaba perdida, estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. Era inevitable.

Conforme la temporada avanzaba para ella era evidente que él pediría permiso a su padre para cortejarla abiertamente, incluso tal vez pediría su mano de una vez a su padre, con el cual charlaba animadamente acerca de posibles negocios.

―No tengo dudas, te lo va a pedir, amiga―le decía Alice una tarde―. No hay otra opción, oh, no puedo creer que hayas encontrado un tan buen partido en tu primera temporada…

Bella se sonrojo.

―Si mal no recuerdo, el coronel Hale no te quita la mirada de encima…―dijo la castaña en alusión al hermano mayor de su futura cuñada. Su amiga se sonrojo.

―Sí, bueno…

―Creo que no soy la única afortunada…―le dijo sonriendo alegremente, Alice no demoró en imitarla. Eran jóvenes, enamoradas, y en medio de la temporada, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Pero todas sus ilusiones se vieron destrozadas aquella mañana, luchó para mantener las lágrimas a raya mientras avanzaba el último tramo de calle, la residencia Masen se alzaba a lo lejos oscura e imponente, en uno de los mejores sectores de Mayfair.

―Son bellísimas…―respondió mientras apreciaba la fragancia del ramo de flores que él acababa de entregarle. Le había extrañado verlo tan temprano por la casa, usualmente sus encuentros se realizaban a media tarde. Le sorprendió aun más pues el clima aquel día no era para nada cordial, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia de un momento al otro―. Muchas gracias, lord Masen…

Él sonrió, pero su acostumbrada alegría no llegó hasta sus ojos verdes. Bella sintió un nudo en el estomago, el aviso de que algo no iba bien, pero intento mantener la compostura y le pidió a Edward que tomara asiento. Él lo hizo en una de las sillas frente a ella.

―Me extraña su visita a estas horas…―le dijo en vista de que él no tenia ánimos de iniciar la conversación, jugueteó con uno de los adornos de encaje de su vestido mientras hablaba―, no es que me desagrade verlo o algo por el estilo, pero acostumbraba a recibir sus visitas por las tardes. ¿Desea que pida algo de té?

―No es necesario, seré breve―ella asintió. En realidad, no era novedad que él declinara de tomar algo, siempre lo hacía.

―¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió la joven.

―Lamento mucho todo esto señorita Swan―dijo él, sus manos toqueteaban los bordes de su sombrero de copa, la joven lo miro con extrañeza sin saber de que hablaba su acompañante.

―No comprendo, lord Masen ¿de qué habla?

―Isabella―pronunció él con voz pausada, serena―, lamento mucho haberla ilusionado falsamente…

―¿Q-Que quiere decir…?―preguntó con voz estrangulada pero aun así intentando que él no notara lo perturbada que la habían dejado sus palabras.

―Siento mucho que mi aptitud demostrara un excesivo interés en su persona. Me agrada, es una muchacha formidable, con grandes cualidades. Es por eso mismo que debo alejarme, no puedo seguir ilusionándola con algo que no tiene ningún futuro.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sin comprender que sucedía.

―U-Usted no está interesando en mi―se aventuró a decir―, nunca lo estuvo…

Él negó.

―Es más complejo que eso, señorita Swan.

―Entonces explíqueme pues no lo comprendo, _milord_―le dijo con la barbilla en alto, luchando contra las lagrimas que de pronto querían escapar de sus ojos del color del más puro chocolates.

Edward sintió que su muerto corazón se resquebrajaba al ver el sufrimiento de la muchacha, pero también estaba consciente de que hacía lo correcto. Ella se merecía una vida y él sería incapaz de dársela.

―Yo no le convengo. Usted merece algo mejor…

―¿Qué sucede si no es lo que quiero? ―inquirió Bella en un arrebato―. ¿Qué si es usted lo que quiero? ―se levanto de su silla sin siquiera proponérselo.

―Por favor, señorita Swan, no haga esto más difícil de lo que es.

―¿Difícil para quién? ―cuestiono incapaz de ocultar más su sufrimiento. Las lagrimas caigan por sus ojos y abrazaban sus mejillas, se sentía tan vacía, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en él, creía que Edward verdaderamente la quería ¿podía acaso todo su interés no haber sido más que una burda mentira? ―. ¿Acaso ya se harto de mí? ¿Era yo un juego para usted, milord?

Edward negó de inmediato.

―Jamás. Le prometo que mi sentir hacia usted siempre ha sido sincero y son esos mismos sentimientos los que me impulsan a hacer lo correcto y lo correcto es, señorita Swan, que yo me aleje de usted. Parto de regreso a la India mañana temprano. Esta será la última vez que nos veremos.

Ella no dijo nada, intento ocultar las lágrimas pero sabía que era tarde. Él ya había visto cuan profundamente la habían afectado sus palabras, y si antes se consideraba un monstruo ahora estaba seguro de serlo. Aquella graciosa muchachita no se merecía semejante sufrimiento, no. Ella debía sonreír, sus ojos puros deberían brillar de alegría no por las lágrimas contenidas. Apretó su sombrero antes de ponérselo.

―De verdad lamento todo esto, señorita Swan. Fue un placer el haberla conocido―hizo una reverencia antes de salir del salón.

Bella se dejo caer en la silla y oculto su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas.

Pero ahora estaba decidida, no había comentado con nadie de su familia lo que había ocurrido, había simulado, pero estaba segura de que al menos su padre estaba enterado de todo. Él mantenía negocios con Masen, de seguro estaba al tanto de su viaje. Estaba casi segura de que no había comentado nada por respeto a ella y porque no quería vérselas con su madre, Reneé que ya estaba planificando una posible boda entre su hija y el marqués. La pobre se llevaría una gran decepción.

Aunque de seguro no tan grande como la de propia Isabella.

Y ahora, estaba frente a la puerta de madera ornamentada de la residencia del hombre que había destrozado sus ilusiones. Suspiró, ya estaba allí, no podía echarse atrás. Él le debía una explicación, sus palabras esa mañana no le habían parecido suficientes.

Volvió a suspirar y alzó su mano para llamar a la puerta.

Al segundo llamado sintió pasos cerca, esperó hasta que el mayordomo abriera la puerta. Le extraño que no se sorprendiera de verla allí a esas horas tan impropias _¿acostumbraría lord Masen recibir visitas a aquellas horas? _Trago saliva, no necesitaba saberlo.

―Vengo a ver a lord Masen―dijo con voz firme, aquella que reflejaba claramente que era hija de un aristócrata. Y que no admitía «no» por respuestas.

El anciano asintió.

―Adelante, señorita―le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ella ingresara.

Una vez dentro de la residencia Bella dejo caer hacia atrás su capucha azul, ahueco un poco su cabello mientras el mayordomo la guiaba hasta la sala. La atmosfera de la casa era sumamente cálida, de seguro las chimeneas estarían encendidas y su cuerpo, entumecido producto de la caminata nocturna lo agradeció en demasía.

El mayordomo la hizo ingresar a la sala y le dijo que esperara mientras él iba a llamar al señor quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba en la biblioteca, Bella asintió y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes allí dispuestos. Declinó amablemente la oferta del mayordomo de traerle algo de beber.

Ella tenía un plan.

Un plan descabellado, incluso desesperado. Tal vez hasta patético.

Suspiró mientras desataba la capa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su vestido de un precioso color perla. Dobló la capa y la dejó a un lado, después volvió a acomodar su cabello. Fue entonces cuando oyó los pasos que se acercaban, su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse.

―¿Isabella, que haces aquí? ―inquirió lord Masen. No le paso desapercibida su mirada, él contemplo su cuerpo entero enfundado en aquel, tal vez, demasiado ajustado vestido. Sonrió, al menos volvía a ser Isabella y no la «señorita Swan» como esa mañana.

―He venido porque debemos hablar, lord Masen―dijo poniéndose en pie. Tomó aire, debía ser valiente, arriesgada. Eso de que «no le convenía» no le parecía para nada una excusa viable. Él debería ser más persuasivo si quería dejarla.

―No tenemos nada de qué hablar―repuso él alejándose, caminó hacia una de las ventanas, descorrió un poco las cortinas para escrutar el cielo nocturno―. Estas no son horas para que una señorita decente este fuera, mucho menos hablando a solas con un hombre soltero en su residencia.

_Ella no pretendía para nada ser decente_, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se sonrojo ante lo atrevido de sus pensamientos. Intentando que no se notara su vacilación caminó hacia él, puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Edward llevaba tan solo la camisa y un chaleco de color gris perla, la chaqueta acostumbrada había sido dejada en el olvido, tal vez, por eso le pareció tan frío al tacto. Él se alejó de inmediato.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió ella extrañada.

―Por favor, Isabella, vete a casa―le pidió con voz ahogada―, le diré a Jones que llame al cochero.

―No―repuso la joven―, no quiero irme.

―Esto no es correcto―respondió Edward dándole la espalda―. Ve a casa―volvió a pedir.

No podía comprender, su mente por más desarrollada que fuera era incapaz de comprender por qué la obstinada jovencita había decidido ir hasta la boca del lobo ¿Qué pretendía? Él había sido claro, no quería dañarla. Por eso la dejaba. Pero ella insistía e insistía.

Y lo peor era que se presentaba en su casa, sola, durante la noche. Cuando él _estaba_ _sediento_ y con aquel vestido de un blanco virginal que solo la hacía verse más deseable. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos con frustración sin importarle que ella lo viera. _¿Qué debía hacer para que comprendiera que no podían estar juntos?_

Sintió el cálido tacto de la joven contra su hombro una vez más. Oh, se sentía como una caricia del cielo.

―Isabella, vete, por favor…―pidió con los dientes apretados, intentando incluso no respirar su dulce aroma. _Sed_. Sentía demasiada sed. Él era un condenado monstruo, un bebedor de vida y ella… una muchachita demasiado insistente que se había fijado en la persona equivocada. Aunque sinceramente todo aquello no era más que su culpa. _Él_ se había acercado, _él_ la había cortejado, _él_ la había ilusionado con un imposible. Era justo que ella exigiera explicaciones.

―No, no hasta que me digas porque me dejaste…―dijo la muchacha con voz demandante y segura―. Edward…―susurró mientras lo rodeaba para quedar frente a él―, dímelo, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Edward suspiró de manera sonora mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo. Una idea descabellada cruzo su mente. Decirle la verdad, de todos modos, él se marcharía en un par de horas y por más que Isabella esparciera el rumor de su verdadera naturaleza no importaría.

Él estaría a miles de kilómetros de allí.

En realidad no pretendía irse a la India, su destino era otro, pero nunca lo revelaría.

Tal vez aquello sería lo mejor.

―No te convengo, Isabella―volvió a decir las palabras de la mañana, ella rodó los ojos con obstinación y posó sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de él en un gesto tan atrevido que logró que su rostro se enrojeciera hasta el nacimiento de su castaño cabello.

―Ese argumento no me convence…―susurró.

―No soy lo que crees que soy…―insistió―, no me conoces en absoluto.

―Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo. No me lo niegues, puedo ver en tus ojos que no te soy indiferente… por favor, no me mientas más―le pidió, la inocencia de su juventud reflejada en sus ojos castaños―, yo t-te… yo te amo, Edward…―admitió con un adorable rubor cubriendo sus pronunciadas mejillas de alabastro.

―Isabella…―pidió él intentando alejarse, pero la joven posó sus manos sobre su pecho una vez más y se aferró a su camisa con fuerza.

―Bella…―pidió―, dime Bella como lo hacías antes…

―Bella…―él dijo en un susurro―, por favor vete. Es lo mejor. No insistas, no puede haber nada entre nosotros, simplemente es imposible.

Ella se quedó en silencio viendo como sus ojos verdes se oscurecían a cada instante o tal vez solo era un efecto de la escasa luz proveniente de las velas que pendían de la inmensa araña en el techo y de algunos candelabros dispuestos en lugares estratégicos de la habitación.

―No te creo…―le dijo con convicción. Él volvió a suspirar y se desprendió de su agarre, fue hasta una de las sillas y se desplomó contra ella_¿__Qu__é__ deb__í__a hacer?_

―Bella, no insistas…―le repitió, cerro sus ojos frustrado. Si aquella muchachita no comprendía de una vez, estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de su fuerza sobrenatural y sacarla de allí a rastras si fuera necesario. Pero una parte de él, el monstruo egoísta, quería que ella insistiera. Quería seguir sintiéndose amado.

_Si tan solo fuera humano_, pensó.

Pero si él hubiera sido un humano, hacia más de un siglo habría dejado esta tierra y jamás la habría conocido. Así que después de todo, su maldición no era del todo algo detestable. Si no fuera un vampiro jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Isabella Swan. Jamás habría comprendido que una criatura muerta y sin alma como él era capaz de sentir el amor, de sentir… que podía vivir nuevamente.

Pero era demasiado bello, demasiado puro. Él no podía contaminar la pureza de aquella joven con su oscuro ser. Él no la merecía. Él solo la dañaría y le causaría dolor.

No lo haría.

Podría haber sido un egoísta y haber seguido adelante con todo y haberla conservado para él para siempre. ¿Pero acaso habría sido capaz de condenar su alma por toda la eternidad?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de Bella sobre él, la muchacha, totalmente sonrojada se había sentado a horcadas sobre él haciendo que las capas de tela de su falda se arremolinaran sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos temblorosas estaban en sus hombros.

―Isabella…―dijo su nombre con reproche, posó sus manos sobre su cintura para bajarla de allí. Sería sencillo, pero la castaña fue más rápida y poso sus tibios labios sobre los muertos y fríos de él dejándolo paralizado ante la dulzura de su aliento.

_Tibia_, suave, delicada como una frágil flor. Y tan inocente como una.

Bella movió sus brazos con timidez para abrazar su cuello y enterrar sus dedos temblorosos entre los ya desordenados cabellos de él. Sus labios firmemente amoldados a los de Edward, particularmente fríos, esto la sobresalto pero no la intimido. Ella debía seguir adelante, aun cuando no supiera a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Ambos estaban inmóviles con los labios unidos ¿Debían hacer algo? ¿Él la apartaría?

Edward no se pudo resistir, dejó de negarse y actuó. Movió sus labios con insistencia contra los inmóviles de la joven incitándola a seguir un ritmo pausado y tentador que a cada segundo aumentaba de intensidad. Era como si algo hubiera despertado en él aun cuando esto fuera técnicamente imposible, él estaba muerto, incapacitado de sentir, pero aun así lo sentía todo.

Urgió a Isabella a abrir sus labios y ella no dudo, su lengua entro a su boca y busco la de la joven para retarla a un duelo que sabía, ninguno de los dos ganaría. Ella deslizo sus manos desde el cuello del vampiro hasta sus hombros y se atrevió a bajar aun más y acaricio su fuerte pecho por sobre la camisa blanca. Él afianzo el agarre sobre su cintura, estrechándola contra él haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera inexistente.

Fuego contra hielo y una pasión arrolladora que los consumiría hasta hacerlos cenizas si él no conseguirá detenerse. Pero no había una partícula de él que quisiera parar aquel momento. La deseaba, la deseaba más de lo correcto, más de lo indicado.

La deseaba más de lo que le estaba permitido.

Bella sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se convertía en fuego. _Calor_, demasiado calor la inundaba aun cuando el cuerpo contra el cual se apretaba estaba frio como el hielo. Todo en ella ardía, sus manos inexpertas y vacilantes fueron haciendo camino hacia los botones del chaleco de su amante, con torpeza lo desabrochó. Edward se incorporo levemente para dejar caer la prenda. Ella deslizo sus manos por su torso, a la vez que él, manteniendo sus labios unidos, luchaba contra los minúsculos botones en la espalda del vestido de la joven.

Ardía en deseos de ver su nívea piel expuesta. Definitivamente, había perdido la batalla contra su monstruo interno. Y lo sabía, lo sabia pues no había punto de retorno, no cuando sus labios abandonaron los de Bella, quien gimió en protesta cuando estos se alejaron y comenzaron un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, en ese momento el gemido paso a ser de placer y la muchacha se sonrojo ante el sonido que escapó de su garganta, tan similar al sonido que emitía un gato cuando era acariciado.

La tela comenzó a caer, desaparecer casi por arte de magia.

Pero él era un monstruo y no podría escapar de esto por mucho tiempo. Mientras sus labios se deleitaban con la suavidad de la piel de su amada y su nariz se recreaba con su dulce fragancia mezclada con el aroma propio de su excitación, su verdadera naturaleza salió a la luz, sus colmillos salieron a la superficie, destacando entre sus demás dientes. _Ansioso_. Él deseaba algo más que su cuerpo en aquel momento, la excitación también le pedía algo más… aquel preciado néctar rojo.

_Su sangre._

Intentó apartarse de ella. No, no podía hacerle aquello. Bella abrió los ojos que había cerrado mientras se deleitaba con sus caricias al sentir su ausencia. Intento mirarlo, pero Edward volteo el rostro con rapidez espectral.

―Edward…―pidió en un jadeo, pero este siguió inmóvil e hizo el ademan de bajarla de sus piernas. Ella se mantuvo firme y extendió sus manos para tomar su rostro, lo volteo para que quedara de cara a ella y ahogo un grito al verlo.

_¿Acaso todo aquello era una bizarra pesadilla?_ Intento regularizar su respiración mientras lo contemplaba. Era Edward, lord Masen, el hombre del cual se había enamorado. Solo que en vez del habitual verde, sus ojos ahora eran de color negro, y un par de afilados colmillos resaltaba entre sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Solo una palabra acudió a su juvenil mente, una palabra que escucho de parte de su amiga Alice, quien adoraba junto a ella entrometerse en la biblioteca privada de su padre. La palabra, la había leído en libro relativamente nuevo. Demonio bebedor de sangre. _Vampiro_. ¿Era posible que aquellas criaturas existieran en realidad?

¿Podría Edward ser uno de ellos?

Ella apartó con lentitud sus manos del rostro del joven y con una de ellas subió la parte delantera de su vestido, el cual ya estaba bajo su cintura.

―¿Edward? ―inquirió con voz temblorosa.

―Vete, Isabella―pidió él casi con rudeza. Había sido un idiota, se había dejado llevar y ahora le había revelado a la única mujer que había logrado amar su verdadera naturaleza. Su condición de monstruo.

―¿Q-Que eres…?―inquirió la joven, sin bajarse de sus piernas. Simplemente se había limitado a mantener la distancia.

―¿Acaso no lo ves? ―inquirió Edward sin mirarla―. ¿No es obvio?

―¿Era a esto a lo que te referías esta mañana? ―él asintió.

―Soy un monstruo, Isabella, un _vampiro_. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no te convengo? ¡Soy peligroso para ti!

―Pero aun así, me amas…―susurró ella. Si Edward no tuviera un sentido de la audición tan desarrollado jamás la habría oído―. Y yo te amo a ti, sin importar esto…

―¿Qué? ―la incredulidad refleja en su voz grave y en sus ojos que al pasar la excitación, volvían a ser de ese adorable tono esmeralda.

―Te amo…―susurró la joven acercándose a él. No sabía porque pero no le importaba lo que él fuera, Edward podría ser el mismísimo diablo y a ella no le importaría. Sería el dueño de su corazón de todos modos.

―No, Bella…―negó él―, es en serio, vete.

―No―la muchacha dijo con firmeza―, no me voy a ir.

―¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? No quiero hacerte daño―susurró acariciando una de sus mejillas―, no quiero dañarte, así que por favor, vete. No sé si… pueda controlarme si estas así de cerca. Te amo demasiado como para dañarte.

―Tal vez―trago saliva―, no quiero que te controles…

―No sabes lo que dices, Bella.

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos acercándose aun más a él.

―Así podríamos estar siempre juntos―dijo moviéndose para estar aun más cerca de él. Sus pechos presionados contra el pecho de él. Edward podía sentir el latir agitado del corazón de la castaña. _Bump, bump, bump. _Casi podía ver, con total claridad, el recorrido de su sangre por las venas de su cuerpo.

―Tú no quieres esto… aun estas a tiempo, déjame Bella. Vive, conoce a otro hombre, otro que pueda darte lo que mereces. Una vida, hijos.

―Te quiero a ti―susurró ella a la vez que se acercaba más a él. Beso su frente con suavidad, luego descendió hasta sus mejillas, Edward cerró los ojos ante el placer que le proporcionaban los labios de Bella, tan delicados como alas de mariposa sobre su marmolea piel, la muchacha besó sus labios entre abiertos y descendió por su mandíbula y su cuello. Beso la piel que dejaba expuesta su camisa hasta llegar al lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Y supo que estaba perdido, no había manera de que siguiera existiendo sin ella.

Sus manos cobraron vida sin proponérselo y acariciaron con suavidad la espalda de la joven, descendiendo hasta más allá de sus límites, haciéndola suspirar y jadear. Ella se sintió dichosa, triunfal y dejo a un lado sus inhibiciones para besarlo con todo el ardor del que se creía capaz.

Las caricias volvieron a ser las actrices principales de la obra que, sin proponérselo, montaron. Sus labios impacientes buscaban los del otro sin darles descanso. Las ropas cayeron con rapidez haciendo ruidos sordos en el suelo. La habitación se vio envuelta en una atmosfera de silencio, solo interrumpida por el jadeo de sus respiraciones y el latir irregular del corazón de la joven.

Edward se levanto de la silla y volteo a Bella de espaldas, con sus manos comenzó a desatar las cintas de su apretado corsé mientras sus labios se entretenían en besar la piel recién expuesta. Tuvo sumo cuidado de no dejar que sus colmillos rosaran su espalda mientras oía los jadeos dispares que soltaba la joven. Uno tras otro, volviéndolo loco.

La prenda cayó al suelo y él volteo a Bella para apreciarla completamente desnuda de la cintura hacía arriba. Hermosa, dulce, seductora. Deslizo sus manos desde su blanco cuello y bajo por la curva de sus senos hasta sus caderas, después la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con ardor y abandono. Estaba perdido y lo sabía.

Ella sabía que estaba condenando su alma esa noche y no le importo, gustosa se abandonó a las caricias que su amante oscuro le entregaba.

La recostó con suavidad contra la mullida alfombra junto al hogar. Las llamas de este elevaban sombras por toda la habitación mientras las velas comenzaban a consumirse con rapidez. Fuego, ardor, pasión.

La besó con devoción en cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras ella no era capaz de nada más que suspirar y acariciar los fuertes músculos de su espalda y pecho. Deleitarse con el placer de las caricias de sus labios.

Edward besó su pecho haciendo que Bella se arqueara de manera inconsciente hacia él, ofreciéndose, ansiando más contacto. _Piel contra piel_. Pasión desbordante. Pronto no quedaban barreras entre ellos, salvo una.

―Puede que esto te duela un poco―susurró él contra su mejilla, jadeante―. ¿Estas segura? ―inquirió.

La joven posó sus manos sobre su rostro y busco sus labios para besarlo a modo de aceptación. El vampiro se acomodó entre sus caderas, se apoyó con uno de sus brazos a los costados de la joven y con la otra mano le acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras lentamente comenzaba a formar parte de ella. Bella se tensó cuando la última barrera física entre ellos se rompió y el dolor la inundo, pero los labios de Edward, ligeros y amorosos, comenzaron a besarla para calmar poco a poco el dolor. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras.

Poco a poco, Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas, ansiosa por sentir mayor fricción y contacto. Edward no la hizo esperar y entre ellos comenzaron la danza ancestral. Tan antigua para el mundo y a la vez tan nueva y misteriosa para ellos.

El deseo, las caricias, la pasión. El placer se extendió por sus cuerpos en oleadas sucesivas, Bella se aferraba a la espalda de su amado con desesperación, disfrutando cada uno de los apasionados movimientos sintiendo como el nudo en lo bajo de su estomago aumentaba su tensión a cada instante. Edward busco sus labios desesperado, sintiendo como otra ansia se comenzaba a sobreponer al placer físico. La búsqueda de otro. El placer de la sangre. La euforia, no pudo evitarlo, sus labios se deslizaron por la mandíbula de Bella y descendieron con lentitud por su garganta, totalmente expuesta, ella se estaba ofreciendo a él sin palabras.

Quería que la tomara en más de una manera.

No pudo evitarlo, no se resistió, no cuando sus dientes rozaron aquel punto donde su pulso latía con mayor fuerza, en sincronía con los latidos desacompasados de su corazón. La joven soltó un gemido de incontenible placer en cuanto los colmillos del vampiro se enterraron en su sensible piel, haciéndola alcanzar a la vez el clímax. El mayor éxtasis que alguna vez creyó imaginable sentir.

Edward se abandonó también al placer, en cuanto el líquido carmesí inundo su paladar. Dulce, preciado, vital. Luchó con todo su ser y se contuvo, solo probo un poco de aquel apetecible manjar de los dioses que consiguió aumentar el placer que ya sentía en todo su cuerpo. Deslizo su fría lengua por la herida del cuello de la joven, cerrándola de inmediato sin dejar la menor huella de lo que acababa de suceder. Sus ojos oscuros buscaron los chocolates de Bella, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de adoración en los labios. Ella alzo sus manos para acariciar su rostro, lo acercó al de ella, hasta que sus bocas quedaron unidas, lo beso y probo el sabor de su propia sangre en los labios de su amado.

―¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? ―inquirió él separándose levemente para mirarla con mayor detenimiento. Ella asintió.

―Sí, te quiero a ti, para _siempre_…―fue su respuesta antes de buscar sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

**A/N: Después de mucho tiempo (culpa de mi tendencia a la procrastinación y de cierta pareja de cierto fandom) he terminado de editar esto, aunque debería estar estudiando pediatría Pero eso es un detalle. Espero que quienes lean nuevamente esta historia la disfruten igual que la primera vez y que por supuesto los nuevos lectores también. Bueno, ya habrán notado que tengo una fascinación por las historias de época ... jajajaja.**


End file.
